21st Century Love Letter
by Write-To-You
Summary: After that first note that Nora almost rejects, writing "love letters" becomes a regular thing between Nora and Ray. It leads to so much more. (not set specifically anywhere in the series, just after he sends that first letter)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: AWEH LAH LEWJR WHY DO I LOVE THEM SO MUCH OMG OMG OMG I ACTUALLY JUST CAN'T.**

**Okay but can we just take a moment and appreciate HOW MANY THINGS there are to ship on Legends of Tomorrow? Like I swear this show was made for me: Humor, breaking the 4th wall, references that I TOTALLY get (also ummm they met Jane Austen and she is LITERALLY my writing idol other than Steven Moffat), and SOOO MUCH SHIPINNGGGGGGGGG!**

**So let's write another fanfiction yayyy :D :D :D **

_April 3, 2019_

_Dear Nora,_

_Is it weird that I started the letter with "dear"? I mean, I know that that's common letter writing courtesy but I always feel weird doing it when I actually think about how the word "dear" works now. Whatever, it's probably fine. I mean, it's not like I put darling or even dearest or something._

_How are things? Prison must be interesting. Mona said she's been bringing you Rebecca Silver novels. I never took you as an avid reader until I heard you were one, and then it totally made sense. Things on the Waverider are pretty good... well, as good as they can be. John's struggling with demons and Sara's struggling with her romantic life and I miss the heck out of Nate. If he comes and visits, tell him I say hi? Or maybe that would be weird, since he only kind of knows that we know each other._

_I decided not to shrink myself down into this letter. Sorry if it was super weird last time. Though I guess it ended up being useful! Everything happens for a reason, right?_

_Well anyway, write back if you want to. We could be pen pals! That'd be fun. I'm not sure how mail really works on the Waverider... maybe Mona could bring me letters from you, and then deliver letters from me. I bet she'd be super down for it! She loves romance. Not that this is romance, or anything. I mean, if you want it to be, it can be. But only if you want it to be. And that's not saying _I_ want it to be I just want to... keep our options open, you know?_

_I'm sure by this point, if we were face to face, you'd be interrupting me so I'm going to shut up. I hope to see you soon (though to be honest I don't know how that's going to happen)._

_Fondly,_

_Ray Palmer_

* * *

_April 5, 2019_

_Ray,_

_You have no idea how stupid I feel writing this letter. I literally had to ask Mona to bring me paper because she managed to forget that I'd need some to give you a response. Please don't fangirl too much when you see that I've written back... We're not going to be pen pals or anything stupid like that, I'm just bored. Single cell isolation sucks._

_But hey, I'm not going to complain. Okay I was kind of complaining up there but point being, I did this to myself. I guess that, while _you_ gave me a second chance, I wasn't willing to give _myself_ one. I think turning over a new leaf comes sometimes after taking responsibility for the old leaf. Sorry, I'm no good at poetry; that was a lame continuation of the better-your-life and turn-over-a-new-leaf parallel._

_Things are fine. I'm stuck in jail. And before you get your hopes up about the Rebecca Silver thing, I'm not a total bookworm. Again... bored out of my mind. Also Rebecca Silver just kind of hooks you, you know? It also puts ideas in my head that probably shouldn't be there while I'm in mostly-solitary confinement, but whatever. I'm sorry you miss Nate. I'll tell Mona to tell him, if it makes you feel any better. I don't think he likes me very much to be honest._

_The shrink down was fine, whatever. Though I can't see Ava choosing to overlook it a second time. She doesn't really seem like the type to let things slide for "romance", as you put it. Poor Sara haha. Mona, on the other hand... well, if you wanted to send me a knife so we could both kill ourselves simultaneously so we could be together, I'm sure she would comply. Not that I'm saying we should do that. It was just an example._

_Don't be stupid, I wouldn't interrupt you. Okay never mind I probably would. But sometimes you need to be interrupted for your own good. _

_Alright, Rebecca Silver is calling me. I miss you, I guess. Write back soon if you want to. _

_\- Nora _

_p.s: I don't think that the dear is weird. _

* * *

_April 12, 2019_

_Dear Nora,_

_Sorry for the late reply! We had to stop another Magical Creature. This one was a werewolf! I almost got bit. It was super cool!_

_Aw Nora, you'll get out of there someday. I mean maybe. Well, you might have to break out. But hopefully, together, we can get people to forgive you! I know if they could just see things the way I see them, they'd release you in an instant. I mean, you were being controlled by a demon. That's like pleading insanity in court, right? Except even better because your insanity is gone now. _

_I've read some Rebecca Silver. Random pages of books are left on the kitchen table sometimes, which is kind of weird. Who rips a page out of a book and just reads that one page? Super odd, right? I know Zari is kinda into her. I think it's super mysterious that no one has ever actually seen her face. She's never gone to book signings or anything. But hey, I guess publicity isn't everyone's thing._

_Yeah, Ava is kind of a stickler for rules, huh? You know, I had the weirdest dream about her the other night- Nothing like dirty weird, I swear. That came out wrong. She and Sara were getting married and I was the maid of honor which was an interesting choice, and Ava came out of her dressing room in a mustache! I'm kind of glad it was just a dream. I have a hard time telling people that their fashion choices look bad. _

_Whoooa, hey! No talking about killing yourself. I would lose my not-pen-pal! No one even likes Romeo and Juliet, anyway. _

_Hey, it's fine! People can interrupt me all they want. Just as long as they listen when it's actually important._

_Awwww, you miss me? That's so sweet! And if any girls who happened to be looking over my shoulder when I happened to open up your letter saw that and read it, they totally awwwed along with me. Just saying. Oh also- I'm sure that Nate likes you! If I like you he has to like you, that's how being Time Bros works. _

_Fondly,_

_Ray _

* * *

_April 14, 2019_

_Ray,_

_Replying seven days after I write my letter isn't late, you doofus. You actually have a life, unlike me. My life currently consists of eating, trying to get abs (it's going badly), reading steamy romance novels, and having a pen pal. Yes, I admitted that you're my pen pal whoo hoo jump and cheer yay. That was sarcasm, in case it didn't read well._

_Good grief, are you okay?! Getting bitten by a werewolf isn't a good thing for anyone, and it's certainly not cool. _

_Ray, if people saw the world the way you see the world, it would be a much better place. I think that most people would agree about that. Also, I don't think pleading "demon" in court would go over very well, but I'm liking this insanity plug. I guess we'll try it at my next trail which is... oh wait never because the Time Bureau basically exists outside of the law. _

_Yes that is very weird. I think you need to talk to your team about respecting books a bit more, just saying. And yeah, Rebecca is certainly an enigma. I bet Gideon knows who she is. Maybe you should do some digging?_

_Wow, yeah, that is even weirder than your teams reading-methods. Ava wearing a mustache? Hahahaha I would pay to see that. In all honesty I kind of have a thing for mustaches- on guys! Only on guys. Girls with mustaches... yeah, I'm not into it. Also, are you hinting that my fashion choices are bad? If you are I don't care, I'm just wondering._

_I told you I wasn't going to kill myself! It was just an example. And yes, Romeo and Juliet was stupid. They had some Shakespeare books at the mental institute I was in as a kid, and when I wasn't having an episode I would read them. I liked Hamlet a lot. I guess it was kind of relatable. My ten year old self read it like four times._

_Huh, I just remembered that I actually knew you when I was little. That's so weird. You brought me to Jitters, right? That's one of the first good memories I have. Thanks, I guess._

_Hey! No showing my letters to people! Reading other people's letters is a federal offense. I could report your friends (or have Mona report your friends because at this point I don't think my word is very credible). _

_\- Nora _

* * *

_April 19, 2019_

_Dear Nora,_

_Yes, but you reply the day you get the letter! And I take like 5 days. I just feel guilty._

_Well look at that! It's like you care or something ;) Nah, I'm totally good though. And even when bad things _do_ happen, Gideon is there to patch us all up! But concern is a nice shade on you. _

_Aw, that's sweet. Yeah, I don't think that the modern court really understands demons. I think Sara Lance would make a good lawyer. She'd just scare the jury into doing what she wanted heh heh. Hey, if you ever need a lawyer, let me know! My friend Oliver's friend Barry's father-in-law/adoptive father's (I know, it's weird, but for whatever reason nobody talks about it) girlfriend is a super good defense lawyer. So give a shout if you want me to put in a good word for you._

_Nooo I like your style! That's not what I meant at all. You're super cute. Especially in that medieval costume. Not that you picked that out, you just looked good in it. I mean, you look good in everything. Objectively speaking, you are very attractive. _

_So... I have a tiny little confession to make. After reading that you like mustaches I had Gideon stimulate the hair follicles on my upper lip to make them grow faster. I grew a mustache overnight... but it's gone now. I don't think that anyone thought it looked very good. (Actually, funny story: right when I tried to shave the mustache off the power in the ship went out because Mike the Spike in puppet form was wrecking havoc on the Waverider! I had to do the whole end-battle scene in only half a mustache. That's when I knew it was the right choice to shave it off for good heh heh)_

_See, I knew you were a bookworm! Only a bookworm would choose to read Shakespeare at age ten. I personally always liked a Merchant in Venice... I love stories that tie up in a bow at the end. Especially when there are four characters, and two of them end up together, and the other two end up together. Taming of the Shrew was fun, too. There's a movie based off of that... 10 Things I Hate About You. Sounds like something you'd like, huh?_

_Yeah, I remember that afternoon at Jitters! That was fun! Well, before your demon tried to take you over and you broke some tables and then your dad showed up and you abandoned us. But it's cool! All forgiven. _

_I'm sorry! I will keep your letters _very_ secretive from now on, I promise. The people here are just nosy. I kind of doubt you have to deal with that._

_Fondly (should I change this up?),_

_Ray _

* * *

_April 24, 2019_

_Ray,_

_Was that better? I didn't reply for a full four days (I know date wise it's five days but I get the letters generally a day or two after you write them)_

_Shut up, of course I care. If I didn't care do you think I'd be here right now? Do you know how much trouble you'd get in if the Bureau knew you knew where I was and you weren't telling anyone? I mean, not that I did this all for you. I did it for me, too. But still. Also, what makes concern a shade, not a color? That's stupid._

_Thanks, I'll let you know. Again... I don't think I'm going to be getting much of a trail. Ever._

_Objectively speaking, I'm attractive? Jee Ray, you really know how to flatter a girl. Kidding, kidding... thanks. Clothes haven't exactly been my highest priority, considering that I'm in prison. But it's nice to hear anyway._

_Oh God- I wasn't saying _you_ would look attractive in a mustache! Good grief. I just think they're attractive, _occasionally_, but only on the right faces. But please tell me you took at least one picture that you can insert into your next letter because I really need to see this mustache now. _

_Umm... Mike the Spike? Wasn't he a serial killer? Explain. _

_I'm not a bookworm! Again, I was just bored. Books are basically the only option when you're stuck in cells and hospital rooms and have no phones or a TV or anyone to talk to. For whatever reason, people think that books are just harmless. I know from experience that they can actually do some damage... but that's a story you probably don't want to hear. _

_10 Things I Hate About You, huh? Haha, sounds like an autobiography. Well maybe you can come over and we can watch a movie together. Oh wait! I'm still in prison. And I don't have a TV. _

_Jeez, way to kill the moment. Admittedly that wasn't my finest hour, but I was like 13. Ha, you were cute even then. Not that you're cute now. Or that I think you're cute. Just, you know. Objectively speaking. _

_It's fine, it's fine. Maybe reading my letters will make your team hate me less. Worth a try, right? _

_\- Nora _

* * *

_April 29, 2019_

_Dear Nora,_

_Oh phew, you were not replying on purpose. Honestly every time I don't hear from you I think that Hank's men have gotten to you and that you're in danger. Don't get yourself kidnapped, okay? Because then I'll have to come rescue you, which would be great for me but I can't see you liking it very much._

_Wait, you got yourself arrested for me? Nora... you really didn't have to do that. I've basically been on the run on and off for four years. This is the most tied to the government I've been since I joined the Legends... so if you ever need a prison breakout, just let me know heh heh. I wouldn't say I'm willing to go to jail for you (last time that happened I got beaten within an inch of my life but ah well), but I'd be willing to risk it! _

_I'm sorry! I didn't want to make it weird. I probably made it weirder with the whole "objectively" thing. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not great at this whole flirting thing. Not that that was flirting. Not that we're flirting. _

_Oops. Well, it's done now and here is the photographic proof (it's taped to the back of this letter). It will serve as a reminder of a facial hair choice I will never make again. Oh and yeah, we fought Mike the Spike. Well really, it was his angry spirit that was inhabiting a bunch of dolls. It found a puppet that Leo had used for therapy after Dr. Stein died, and so Marty was back and walking around. Kinda creepy. Actually, this entire year has been kinda creepy. Almost makes me wish for the good old days when we were battling Vandal Savage and legitimate historical threats, instead of magical creatures. But I'll take whatever life throws at us!_

_Two exclamation points, I must have hit a nerve ;) Yeah, I think I'd rather not hear the story about you bashing someone's brains in with a book. Especially because then the letter would become incriminating of your past wrongdoings and I'd have to eat it to dispose of the evidence. Honestly, I've always wanted to try that, but I've been keeping all your letters in a folder so I don't want to miss one! Do you eat my letters or do you keep them around? _

_Hey, remember that I have atom tech at my disposal. I could easily shrink down a TV. The problem would be getting you something to unshrink it... I'll keep thinking it over. _

_Aw, I'm blushing. Your 13 year old self had a crush on me? That'd be one heck of a story to tell our kids (...not that we'll be having any kids anytime soon. Sorry that was mega awkward maybe just don't reply to that part). _

_They're not allowed to hate you! Well, even if they do, they're not allowed to talk about it around me. _

_Fondly,_

_Ray_

* * *

_May 1, 2019_

_Ray,_

_Look at that, we've made it to another month. Congrats to us. I think this is some sort of pen pal milestone, wouldn't you say? We should throw a party (sarcasm included)._

_Jeez, no I'm not kidnapped. I promise if anyone tries to ambush me I'll take them out. And then maybe I'll come find the Waverider. Do you think your team would let me travel with them for a bit? Not that I want to be apart of a stupid team or a family or anything, just because I think I could be helpful. Also it'd be nice to stretch my legs and get some action._

_No, of course I didn't get myself arrested for you! And that's very kind of you but... I'm not going to get you arrested, Ray. I couldn't handle being responsible for someone like that. Also- when the _heck_ were you beaten within an inch of your life and who do I need to kill?!_

_Aren't we thought? Flirting, I mean ;) (also I swear if you say a word about that winky face I won't reply for two weeks)_

_HAHAHA that picture is priceless. I am asking Mona for tape so I can put it up on my dresser. Ray, never _ever_ grow a mustache, ever again. It kind of looks like a furry brown caterpillar crawled up onto your lip and decided to make it's home there. Ah man that's the best laugh I've had in weeks. Thanks for that. _

_I don't like the sound of you fighting creepy dolls with the angry spirits of serial killers resting inside of them (just gonna ignore the whole confusing bit about Leo and Marty.. who the heck are they? Actually, don't answer that). You Legends are capable, but I think I'll rest a whole lot easier when you are back to fighting normal human beings. I wish I could get out of here and help you all. When I hear about everything you're doing I feel kind of useless. That's not me telling you to stop- I like hearing the stories. Sometimes I just wish I could get out of here, at least until your fight is over._

_Don't be rediculous- you did _not_ hit a nerve. You don't have that kind of power over me. I used to exclamation points to show vehemence, that was all. Yeah, things that tie up in a nice little bow are, well, nice. But I don't think that happens in real life Ray. Stories end. Real life doesn't._

_Ummm... are my only two options to eat the letter or keep it? Ever heard of a trash can? Not saying I'm throwing your letters away... I'm currently keeping them in a drawer. Just in case I don't have a book or something and I'm bored at some point. It's good to have a plan for those moments. But hey, if you want to eat my letters to knock something off of your bucket list than I would be honored to be apart of it. _

_Yeah, because I'm sure that _no one_ would notice me pulling an entire miniaturized television out of your letter and unshrinking it. That being said... there are quite a few shows that I still wanted to watch. I guess I'll never get the chance now. Does thinking about the future ever depress you? It just goes on forever and ever, day after day, until you die. At least for you you've got stuff to look forward to, like getting married and retiring, or even just future legend missions. I think that worst part about prison is knowing that it's probably forever._

_I never said I had a crush on you! My 13 year old self would be murdering me right now haha. You were just... kind. And cute. Also... kids, huh?_

_\- Nora _

* * *

_May 11, 2019_

_Dear Nora,_

_Yay! An entire month. That's a big deal! Sorry this is coming so late- we've been stuck in the 1400s for awhile and Mona hasn't been able to reach me with your letter. Hopefully all is still well with you, even after 10 days. _

_My bad. It's kind of hard for me to _not_ worry about you, you know? I mean, I have no way of knowing if you're alright unless Mona tells me or I get a letter. For that matter... for all I know Mona is in cahoots with Hank and she's forging your letters and delivering them to me and you're secretly locked up or dead or-_

_Yeah, I'm not going to think about that. I wish you could be on the Waverider too, by the way! It'd be nice to have someone. I mean, Charlie and John are buddies, Sara has Ava sometimes, Zari has been spending time with Nate and Mick's been locking himself in his room more and more frequently. It'd be so fun you have to you board. We could have pizza parties and watch movies and... sorry. I guess it's not fair for me to be dreaming about something you could never have. That was cruel. But it'd still be nice._

_Oh okay, good. I was a little concerned. I mean, I guess there are worse reasons but... then _I'd_ feel responsible for _you_ and that's not good. Ohhh so funny story, the jail thing: Mick and I got locked in prison on a mission back in year one with the Legends, and I told some big guys off for being rude when we were all outside having lunch, and then they beat me up. I think the guards placed bets on whether I lived or died, heh! I mean, it was also a Russian Gulag so that automatically makes it like 5 times worse. _

_Not a word about the winky face. Not a single word :D :D :D _

_I'm glad I could make you laugh so much. I'd like to be able to do that a lot, if I can._

_Oh, Vandal Savage wasn't normal at all. No- he was an immortal being who was locked in a vicious loop with two other immortal beings, where he would find them in every new life and kill them over and over again. One of them, Kendra, was on the Waverider with us for awhile. She and I got stuck in a time zone together for two years, and then we got engaged! But the other immortal being that she kept getting killed with was her soulmate, so she ended up choosing him. I was sad for a bit, but that was awhile ago and I've moved passed it. Have you ever had a serious relationship before? _

_Well I mean... real life does end. When people die. But I get what you mean._

_Heh, _my_ only two options are to keep the letters or to eat them, but that's just because my team is crazy nosy. If I threw them away I would probably have to pulverize them to avoid people taking them out of the trash and reading them haha._

_I like thinking about the future! But yeah, I guess you're right. When you're in prison things can get kind of monotonous. I would assume anyway; can't say I've been there myself. But hey, there's always something to live for! Maybe I can convince Ava (or get Sara to convince Ava) to put in some visiting hours for good behavior so that I could come visit, in person! I'll talk to Sara tonight and plant the seed._

_Hey, I'll take it! You're kind and cute too, when you're not being all dangerous and uhh still totally attractive. Also I said no comment about the kids thing! _

_Affectionately,_

_Ray_

* * *

_May 13, 2019_

_Ray,_

_Well, I haven't died, so I guess that's good, right? Haha, sorry, I shouldn't joke about that I know that worries you. Well guess what? When I don't hear from you I worry, too. At least you could have Gideon find a way to hack security footage or something, if your really _that_ desperate to check on me. All I've got is Mona three times a day, and people don't tell her very much. But it's fine- don't worry about the late reply. If you're not responding, I'll just assume that you're doing your job and being a Legend._

_Hey, don't freak yourself out too much. Contrary to no one's belief, I _can_ actually handle myself. Quite well, actually Hank's men wouldn't stand a chance, okay? In fact, let's hope they _do_ attack, because then I'll have an excuse to get out of here, at least for a couple of days._

_Sorry you're lonely. I guess the problem with everyone pairing up is that if you don't, you're left alone. Sometimes it feels like people always have someone they'd pick over you. Well, if it makes you feel any better, you'd be my first choice every time. (Unless my dad came back to life again of course. Family comes first, even if they're jerks)_

_I could go for some pizza. Mona actually has some good food choices, though she always forgets that I don't like tomato in my burger. I guess she's more focused on her not-human magical clients. _

_How the _heck_ was that a funny story, Ray?! You getting almost killed in a Russian Gulag could not possibly be funny in any way or in any sense of the word. We're you alone? I swear- if your teammates just left you to rot in there than we will never see eye to eye. Not that there's a big chance of that anyway at the moment, but still._

_You do realize that by saying you wouldn't say a word about the winky face you were actually saying quite a few words? _

_Well then, I guess you'd better grow some more facial hair._

_Wow, you were engaged? I never knew. Granted, I don't know all that much about you so I suppose that it's not so off that I didn't know, but still... getting engaged is big. I've never had a boyfriend. I had a few hookups for time to time when my dad and I were working together and he wasn't breathing down my neck, but nothing serious. Nothing that lasted. I'd say "nothing like this", but I doubt that anyone else in the 21st century has a pen pal. Honestly, I wouldn't not recommend it. That's not to say I _would_ recommend it... but I wouldn't not._

_I think I'm going to look back on that paragraph every time I start wishing that I was with your Team. Nosiness bothers me _very_ much._

_Don't worry about it too much. Ava loves Sara, but she doesn't listen to her on professional stuff very much, or so I've heard from Mona. I think they're struggling to keep the work/professional balance at the moment. I wonder how long they'll last? I personally believe that superhero relationships are doomed to fail. There's too much at stake all the time and everyone's so noble and self sacrificing. That's why I'm not a superhero... well that, and my track record. And that I don't think I'd be very good at it._

_Ha, thanks. I don't know if anyone's ever called me kind before. Don't tell anyone; don't wanna ruin my street cred haha._

_\- Nora_

_P.s: Hey, you changed from "fondly" to "affectionately". New month, new closing? _

* * *

_May 18, 2019_

_Dear Nora,_

_We're kind of a mess, aren't we? It's too bad that we live in a world where only being able to communicate by sporadic letters means that we're worried all the time. _

_'__Contrary to no one's belief' heh I liked that. Yeah, everyone knows very well how capable you are. Doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you. I mean, anyone can be taken by surprised or ambushed. I had a nightmare about it the other night and... to be honest I almost broke into the Time Bureau to check on you. But I didn't. You probably would have gotten mad at me. I'm just glad I got the letter later that day or I probably would have been a mess._

_Wow, that's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. It's definitely the sweetest thing _you've_ said to me. I think you'd be pretty far up there in first choice, too. My team is important to me, of course- they're my family though, and as you said, family comes first. But if you were in trouble and they were in trouble I'd probably go to you. I guess maybe that's because you're one person? That probably has something to do with it. But anyway, I appreciate it._

_Pizza is actually the greatest food ever. Hey, I hate tomatoes, too! Nate thinks I'm crazy for it, but I don't like them in things or raw or roasted or anything. What's your favorite food?_

_Okay, okay, calm down! I meant funny more as, like, not humorous kind of funny? Oh, and Mick was there, but that was before we were buds. See, he was actually a felon before he joined the Legends, and he's been in prison all the time, so he knew that if we got on the guys bad sides we would never survive in there. I'm sure he would have stepped in had it gotten too bad, like if they had actually tried to kill me. But hey, Mick was a different guy back then, and I forgive him._

_Not true, I was saying something about saying something about the winky face, not actually saying something about the winky face._

_I don't know if that facial hair comment was supposed to be flirtatious or a burn._

_Yep! I've actually been engaged twice. The first woman died, and the second woman went off with her soulmate. I know it sounds like I kind of throw myself around at women but... I swear you're still special. I believe that soulmates _do_ exist (even if it's not like the kind of soulmate that Kendra had), so every setback I've had in my relationships has just been steering me farther down the road to meet the person who's really right for me._

_You've never had a boyfriend? Wow. I mean, I guess it makes sense: you were possessed by a demon and you had _Damien Darhk _as a father. I can't imagine he was very welcoming to boyfriends or even just normal friends. As selfish as this sounds, I'm kind of glad he's no longer around for the sake of my heath. Also, I think you like having a pen pal, even though I'm sure you'd never admit it ;)_

_I think you'd make a great superhero! Or at least, a great Legend. That's kind of our claim to fame... we're not heroes, we're Legends. So maybe Sara and Ava can work out after all. And Zari and Nate. And... you and me? _

_Affectionately (yeah I thought I switch things up. I'll have to come up with another one for June),_

_Ray_

_P.s: Your last letter was the tenth one we've sent back and forth! Crazy, right?_

* * *

_May 22, 2019_

_Ray,_

_I felt like an overeager beaver (don't judge; that's something my dad would say) replying the day I received your letter every single time, so that's why this one's a little later than normal. _

_Good grief, you have nightmares about me? Really try not to worry too much, you'll get grey hairs. Not that that's _so_ bad- grey hairs can be distinguished on some men. But please don't dye your hair grey because I said that... "some" men doesn't mean you. And no, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you if you had come to visit... but Ava would have and she may have put the kabash on these letters, so I wouldn't risk it. _

_Ha, well, I don't say that many sweet things so don't get used to it. You probably get four or five a year, tops. And only because you're special._

_Wow, my favorite food? What are we, eight? Kidding, kidding. My favorite food is probably ice cream. And I swear if you say that's not a food I will stop speaking to you. Writing to you. Whatever, same difference. As cringy as it feels to write this: What's your favorite food?_

_Fine. Also- the next time I see Mick he is going to get it. I don't care if you think he wouldn't do it now; if he almost left you to die, he deserves a serious talking to from Miss Nora Darhk. Also if you tease me about referring to myself in third person I will slap you through this paper._

_Oh my gosh you're making things so complicated whatever let's just forget about the winky face ;)_

_You know, I think whenever I say something about your facial hair from now on, it's going to be a burn._

_Holy smokes- _twice_?! Jeezum, I've never even had a boyfriend. I'm sorry to hear about the first woman but... you've got a good attitude about it. I don't really know why I'm surprised about that, considering you've got a good attitude on just about everything, but still. And that Kendra woman is an idiot for giving you up. There's only one Ray Palmer in the world, and if you lose him that's 110% your loss._

_Yeah, I think for the sake of your health I'm glad he's not around, too. Though, if we could go back to the time when he wasn't fundamentally a psychopath, I would have loved for him to meet you. But I guess technically he _did_ meet you that time when our adult selves first met, and we kidnapped you... ha, remember how I took you on the mission and we got stuck in a time period together? One heck of an ice-breaker. I don't think I truly hated you, even then. _

_Hahaha, me a superhero that's laughable. But hey, I guess if you have ex-felon Mick Rory on your team and ex-assassin Sara Lance on your team... yeah, I'd probably fit right in as a Legend. _

_You and me, huh? _

_\- Nora_

* * *

_May 28, 2019_

_Dear Nora,_

_HAHA why can I _totally_ see Damien Darhk saying "overeager beaver"?! That is literally the greatest thing ever. I think that should become the Darhk family's motto._

_Oh don't worry, I have nightmares about everyone in my family dying. Nate and Sara die in my dreams at least once a week. Wow, that sounds really dark. I swear I have good dreams, too! Like that one about Sara and Ava getting married and Ava having a mustache, that was one of the best this year. I promise I won't die my hair grey, by the way. That will come eventually and I'm not gonna rush it heh heh._

_Four or five a year, wow, that's precise. May I ask how many sweet comments a year someone who's not me gets?_

_Ouch, I see how it is. Well, I appreciate you asking, no matter how cringy you may have felt. My favorite food is mac'n'cheese. Please don't laugh. People always seem to laugh when I say my favorite food is mac'n'cheese and I don't get it. It's a meal! Even for adult males!_

_Aw, no, don't kill Mick too badly. He really has gotten better. Most days, anyway. It was a survival instinct for him. Heh, I'm kind of regretting bringing this whole almost-died-in-the-Russian-Gulag story up. Though it is nice to know that if anyone ever makes me unhappy or tries to kill me that you'll defend me. Much appreciated. (also no comment about the third person. It was cute)_

_How am I supposed to forget about the winky face when you go and do another winky face?!_

_Thanks! I pride myself on being generally optimistic about everything. You've probably noticed. I think it annoys most people but I'd rather be "peppy" than a Debby Downer, you know? I'm definitely a glass half full person. _

_Aw, Nora... what happened to only four or five sweet things a year? I think that that almost made me cry. Well you know what? If any idiot was enough of an idiot to let you go, he really _is_ an idiot. I'm so eloquent, right?_

_Yeah, sometimes I think back on those times and I'm like, wow, wouldn't it be weird if we were a normal couple? I bet we would have met at Jitters, and I would have bumped into you and accidentally spilled coffee down your shirt, and then immediately offered you my jacket to cover up the stain. And then I would have come back there at the exact same time just in the hopes of seeing you again, and you'd be there, and I'd ask for your number, and then we'd go somewhere cute and not too dressy for our first date. Wouldn't that have been nice? But hey... we're unique. Not a lot of people can say that._

_You'd be a great Legend :) _

_Uhh, was that too far? Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Kind of deliberating going and erasing that couple thing up there... but I don't like to erase things. It makes me feel like we're talking face to face. You can't erase conversations... well unless you have one of those mind-wipe things from the Time Bureau, but I would never use that on you._

_Affectionately,_

_Ray_

* * *

_May 30, 2019_

_Ray,_

_Wow, that would be one heck of a motto. Can you imagine me writing that on my father's grave? 'Here lies Damien Darhk, Father, Murderer, Time Traveler, Overeager Beaver.' I'm sure he would have _loved_ that. _

_Umm... that's supposed to make me _not_ worry? Ray, it's not healthy to be having that many nightmares! You do realize that no matter how much you worry about your friends and family dying, when it comes down to it it's probably going to be completely out of your control? If it makes you feel any better, though, a couple nights ago I had a dream where my father had come back to life, and he found out that we were... whatever we are. And he killed you. I woke up and um... I re-read all of your letters. It actually helped, if you're looking for coping ideas._

_Let's say about... no sweet comments for the average person? Like, zero a year? At max?_

_Uhhh, kinda glad you weren't around. I totally laughed when I heard your favorite meal was mac'n'cheese. But that's just because I imagined the little kid meals at restaurants that are about five calories. You can totally have gourmet mac'n'cheese, and it's completely legitimate for a favorite food. _

_Alright, I promise I won't kill him too badly. Just a little bit. I mean, it's not like I'll ever even see him in person, let's be real. And what is it with you and making a comment about saying you won't make a comment?! _

_I'm just not going to even reply to the winky face paragraph, so... I never really liked the glass half full or half empty thing. When I was younger and people used to ask me if I was glass half full or glass half empty, I used to tell them that I was just... half a glass. But you are _definitely_ glass half full. _

_Oh jeez, I don't want to make you cry. And great redundancy; it added a nice touch to the compliment._

_Oh, so we're a couple, huh? You've really thought all of this out. I... kind of like that story, actually. I've heard that the multiverse actually exists... maybe somewhere out there the two of us have that story. Maybe somewhere, we've been dating for two months and I'm getting ready to bring you home to my parents. And we're starting to consider... saying certain things to each other. But yeah, we're unique alright. 21st Century Love Letters, that's certainly different._

_No, no, you're fine. I was just... surprised, I guess? _

_\- Nora _

* * *

_June 3, 2019,_

_Dear Ray,_

_Hahahah that'd be amazing. Hey, to change the subject, Gideon told me it's your birthday! I know this will get to you a day late butttt: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Nora... Happy Birthday to you! I know you're in prison, but I requested something special from Mona that I hope you'll receive :) _

_It's okay, I've heard that it's normal for superheroes to have nightmares. And I'm glad the letters helped. I mean, that's what they're there for, right? But hey, I'm totally alright, okay? I'm never going to let you father kill me. Also, he couldn't possibly kill me because, to put it frankly, he's dead. It'll all be good._

_Don't judge me... but I really like those little kid mac'n'cheese bowls at the restaurant! Except I need like six because I eat way too much heh heh. _

_I guess he'll only be mostly dead? _Please_ tell me you know the Princess Bride, right? I will literally come to your cell, disobey Ava, bring in a television, and we will watch it if you don't. I don't care about the consequences. You _need_ to see that movie._

_You know, I never really looked at it like that. Things aren't black and white, and neither is optimism or pessimism. I like the hall-glass thing, that's a good answer. You know, you said you aren't poetic but that's not too bad._

_It's okay, it was a good cry! And it wasn't _really_ a cry. I teared up. A tiny bit. It's fine, don't worry about me._

_I like that thought. Actually, Nora... We've been talking for a few months and, I know that's not very long, but like you said... if we had been together, dating, in person, it might come time to say certain things. You know that I like you. I mean, that's pretty obvious. I haven't tried to hide it because... I want you to know. I want you to know everything that I feel about you._

_I guess that this is the first legitimate "love letter" that I'm writing you. I mean, we were pen pals, platonic pen pals, really, before this moment. But here you go. Your 21st Century Love Letter. You deserve this and so much more._

_It's a new month, huh? June. I sent you that first letter exactly two months ago. It feels like no time at all as passed, but I know you so much better than I ever thought I would get to. But anyway, a new month. I need a new closing statement. _

_I think I have the perfect one._

_Love,_

_Ray _

**Author's Note: PHEWWW my eyes are blurry from reading at 10:30 and also italics are brutal, man. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! This is such a long chapter for me! Everything was just pouring out of my brain and it was crazy awesome. I really do love Ray and Nora... if you guys have any prompts, let me know! I'm on 4x11 so no spoilers, please :) (though I kind of already know a bunch because I have no self control LOLOL) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HAHA you thought the story was over well PSYCH it's not XD **

**TBH I don't know who actually reads my Legends of Tomorrow fics... I don't have, um, the strongest following in the world but it's fine XD **

_June 6, 2019_

_ Ray,_

_ You're probably totally freaking out because I haven't replied. Well, I did. Six times. My trashcan has a lot of half-written letters in it at the moment. (Oh, and thanks for the birthday cake by the way. Mona said that you picked it out. It was the highlight of my day.) _

_ I just... I feel like I can't do this through writing. I need to see you. And I know that's impossible. So I think that maybe we should stop this. Writing to one another. I just can't do it, knowing what we could have, knowing that I'm getting your hopes up. You and I could never work. I'm a Darhk, and you're Ray Palmer. You're a Legend, and I'm stuck in the Time Bureau's single cell isolation prison. We never stood a chance, and I was stupid for dreaming, and for hoping for it._

_ I'm sorry. You deserve so much more than me. I hope that you find the one someday, and that she is the most amazing, beautiful, kind, happy person in the world, because you deserve nothing less._

_ Goodbye, Ray._

_ \- Nora_

Nora let out a shaky sigh as she licked the envelope closed and placed it on her table. She had known, deep down, that this moment was coming since the first day Ray had written her a letter. Eventually, she would have to reject him, to get him to see that this whole thing between them was impossible. He had to move on and find his "soulmate", as he thought of it. It couldn't possibly be her.

Nora lay down on her cot, feeling her eyes well up. She squeezed them together, a tear tricking down the side of her face and absorbing into her flat, uncomfortable pillow. With Ray out of the picture, there was literally nothing in her life left to live for.

She must have fallen asleep, because she opened her eyes to the sound of Mona unlocking the door and coming in with her trey of food. Nora's face was stiff and tacky with dried tears, and she rubbed her eyes for a second to get rid of the blurriness.

Mona was watching her with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked slowly, her high, usually unbearably eager voice coming out small.

Nora didn't reply. "Take this letter to Ray, please," she mumbled, shoving it forward.

Mona looked suspicious. "What's... in it?"

"None of your business what's in it!" Nora yelled, leaping to her feet. "Just take it!"

"Okay, okay!" Mona hurriedly exchanged the letter for Nora's food and all but ran out of the room.

"Thank you," Nora called after her halfheartedly, before taking her plate and putting it on her lap. The memory of a few days ago, when Mona had shown up with an entire birthday cake and told her it was from Ray, almost made the tears start up again.

Nora pushed her food aside, sniffed hard, and grabbed her newest Rebecca Silver novel off of her table to try and distract herself.

It didn't work very well. Even as her eyes skimmed over the words, her mind was still running in circles around the problem. She could almost picture Ray's face as he read her letter, which would surely happen today or tomorrow, if Mona actually delivered it. For a second, Nora wished that Mona would just throw it away, and she could pretend the whole thing had never happened. But she knew that the peppy food delivery girl wouldn't.

She could imagine Ray's face, beaming with excitement and a little bit of worry as he held her response to his oh-so-important letter in his hands, finally. Then he would open it, and read the first few lines. There'd be a sinking in his stomach and his hands would start to shake. His face would fall. And then-

Nora had to stop. Thinking about making Ray Palmer cry was more than she could take.

**linebreaker**

"Mona!" Ray chirped as the animal specialist came through the Time Portal and stepped onto the Waverider. "How are you?"

Mona looked like she was about to cry. "I have a letter from Nora," she said meekly, holding it out. "Ray... I don't think that it's good."

"Huh?" Ray refused to acknowledge the small butterfly farm that had just started breeding in his stomach. "I'm sure it's fine Mona, don't worry."

Shaking her head, Mona held out the letter. The second Ray took it she turned and ran back through the Time Portal, which closed behind her.

The butterflies started to breed at an even faster rate as Ray hurried to his room. He shut the door behind him and sat on his bed, eagerly tearing open the envelope. The note he found was short, almost half the size of Nora's usual letters. He began to read, so fast he was almost skimming the words.

Three minutes later, Ray was sitting back against his headboard, all the color gone from his face. His stomach had been sinking with dread ever since the second paragraph, and now he just felt cold. His hands were shaking.

Ray read the the letter again, twice, three times, searching desperately for some sign of _why_ Nora would do something like this to him. Things had been going so well, or at least he thought they had. How could they have gone to talking about their dream story of becoming a couple to... this?

The paper crumpled in his hand and fluttered to the floor. Then Ray Palmer put his face in his hands and cried.

**linebreaker**

It had been about an hour when Ray's door slid open. He glanced up, sniffling and trying to hide the fact that he'd just been crying until he saw who it was.

"Nate!" he exclaimed, voice hoarse. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, Sara called me," Nate said, stepping further into Ray's room and closing the door behind him. "She said that Gideon told her that you were in here crying. Sara didn't know what to do or what it was about and she figured she wouldn't be very good at... comforting you. So she called me."

His eyes landed on the crumpled sheet of notepaper at Ray's feet and a look of understanding crossed his face. "It's... something with Nora, isn't it? Is everything okay?"

Ray shook his head, willing his eyes not to well up again. "No," he mumbled, leaning back against his pillow. "She broke up with me."

Nate's eyes blew out of his head. "What?! You guys were dating?!"

"Yes! Well, no," Ray's shoulders slumped. "Kind of. It was... complicated. We wrote letters to each other. And we- we talked about things. Things you'd talk about in a relationship. We were- we were really getting there Nate, and I totally blew it. I- I told her that I loved her, sort of. And then she wrote back and said that she- she couldn't keep going with things because it could never work out."

Nate took a heavy seat on the bed and gave Ray a hug. His Time Bro sniffled again and face-planted onto his shoulder. "I love her, Nate," he mumbled. "And now I have to experience the pain of a broken relationship without even getting the good parts of an unbroken one. It's not fair."

"Yeah, being a Legend generally isn't," Nate sighed, patting his shoulder. "Do you mind if I... read the letter? Just to know what she said and how she worded stuff and all of that? With women, it's all in the small details."

"Go ahead," Ray murmured, breaking away from the hug and reaching down to un-crumple Nora's latest letter.

Nate read it over and finally set the paper aside. "Dude, go to her," he said, giving Ray a searching look.

Ray glanced up from his lap, surprised. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean... break in, shrink down into a letter, whatever. Just go to her. You've done it before. She loves you, man. It's obvious from this thing."

Ray took the letter from his hands and speed-read it again. "But she- she said she couldn't do it."

"Dude." Nate put his hand on Ray's shoulder. "She's pulling the classic hero move. She's being self-sacrificing because she wants you to be able to move on from her."

"But I- I don't want to move on from her!" Ray exclaimed. "I'm willing to write letters to her for the rest of my life, if that's what it takes. I was- I was _just_ starting to get Ava to believe that there should be visiting hours for good behavior. I was going to surprise Nora with that; she- she would have loved it. She would have pretended to hate it but she would have loved it."

"Then go tell her all of that!" Nate jumped up and spun around to face his best friend. "Break into the Time Bureau, Ray, I don't care how you do it as long as neither my dad or Ava finds out. You need to tell her that you'll wait for her. She needs to know that. She might come around."

Ray leaped to his feet. "Do you have your Time Portal on you?" he asked, face set with determination.

"Of course." Nate tapped his watch. "Always."

"I just need to grab an envelope," Ray said, hurrying towards his desk. "And then we need to find Mona. I'm going to see Nora Darhk."

**linebreaker**

Nora was lying on her bed, on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were red and burned from so much crying. Her nose was stuffed, she didn't have a tissue, and she had never felt more tired and leaden in her life. That included how she'd felt after expelling a demon from her own body.

She heard the door slide open and the sound of Mona's food trolley being pushed into the room. "Go away," she mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not hungry."

"Ummm..." Nora lifted her head a few inches to see Mona shifting awkwardly in back of her cart, biting her lip. "I think that you're going to want to take this."

She was holding a letter.

Nora's head fell back against the pillow. "Ray wrote back fast," she muttered.

"I _really_ think you're going to want to take this!" Mona repeated urgently, hurrying around her cart and placing the letter on Nora's table. "Please...?"

Nora swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing at her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I can't do this anymore, Mona," she said, a hint of pleading in her voice. "It's not fair to either of us. Especially him."

"Please just open the letter!" Mona squeaked, eyes huge. "Promise me you won't throw it away or anything!"

Frowning in confusion, Nora hurried over to her table and picked up the letter. On most envelopes, Ray put some sort of stupid (read: cute, adorable and/or endearing) sticker on the front, like a sunshine with a smile or a kitty holding a heart. This envelope was blank, unmarked, and impersonal. Nora tore it open.

"_Ray_?!"

Mona let out a squeal of happiness. "Okay I'm gonna leave but please please _please_ don't kill him I'll be back tomorrow morning with breakfast to take him home!" she babbled, rapid fire, before turning and running out of the room with her cart rattling in front of her.

Nora barely heard her. "What the- what the _heck_ do you think you're doing?" she hissed at Ray, glancing up at the security cameras in concern.

"Don't worry about the cameras!" Ray called, his voice about eight decibels higher than normal. "I had Nate get Zari to loop the feed for us so it looks like you're in here sleeping!"

Nora sat down heavily on her mattress, unable to come up with anything to say.

"Um..." Tiny-Ray was attempting to climb out of the envelope. "Can you put me on the ground so when I un-shrink I don't break your table?"

"Can I- yes, yes, of course," Nora replied, shaking herself from her daze and quickly holding out her finger for Ray to climb onto. He was only a tiny bit bigger than the hangnail on her thumb, and she couldn't see a single feature of his face. Quickly, she set him down on the floor and took a step back.

"Phew!" Ray had suddenly grown to the size of an slight-above-average adult male, his voice returned to normal again. He was dressed in his atom suit and Nora felt a clenching in her chest when she saw how blotchy his face looked. "Thanks."

They stood there for awhile, looking at each other, before Nora couldn't stand it a single second longer and turned away. "Darn it, Ray! What are you doing here?"

"You said you couldn't do it through a letter," Ray reminded her, tilting his head to look at her in a gentle way. "So I shrunk myself down, again, and came. In person."

Nora tilted her head back and took a shaky breath, trying not to start crying again.

"Are you mad?" Ray asked uncertainly.

"No, no." Nora reached out for him but stopped herself just before she touched his arm. She clenched her hands into fists, unsure of what to do or say or even think. "It's so nice to- to s-see you-"

With a cry, she fell back onto her mattress and buried her head in her arms. "I'm so sorry," she wailed, back shaking with sobs. "I- I just couldn't take it anymore. You were -_are_\- always so h-hopeful, and you have so much faith in me and in _us_, and I just- I don't know how would can possibly keep going like this!"

"Nora..." Ray murmured, reaching out to put his arms around her before realizing he was still in his awkward, clunky Atom Suit. "Hang on, let me get this thing off."

He began to quickly shuck off his metal plates. Underneath he was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans and Nora's tearstained face lifted. She gazed at him as he threw his suit on top of the dresser and sat down beside her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Hey," he whispered, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that rolled down her cheek. She felt it smear damply into her hairline but wasn't in the mood to tease him about the uselessness of that move.

"Hi," Nora murmured back, voice wobbling. "Sorry I just totally freaked out there."

"Eh, it's alright," Ray assured her. "Girls generally freak out about me."

Nora snorted, and embarrassingly felt her nose start to run. "Ohhh, tissue tissue tissue!" she squealed, pulling away from Ray and holding her hand to her nose. "Whyyy do I not have a tissue box in here?!"

Ray hurried over to her untouched plate of lunch, still on the table where Mona had left it that afternoon, and grabbed a napkin. He presented it like he might something valuable, and, suddenly feeling the need to laugh, Nora blew her nose.

Once things had calmed down a bit and the napkin had been disposed of, the two of them settling back down on her cot. "I promise I'll never tease you about ruining the moment again," Nora mumbled, cheeks darkening slightly.

Ray laughed and took her hands in his. "So are you saying we're going to have moments?"

"I guess that's one way to put it," Nora agreed, giving his hands a squeeze. "Look, I... that letter wasn't fair. It was probably less fair that me keeping your hopes up that we can make this work."

"Yes, it was," Ray interrupted. "Because we _can_ make this work." He let go of one of her hands and brushed her hair back from her still damp face. "You know how I said that I see every set back in a relationship as me getting closer and closer to finding The One?"

Nora nodded, remembering the letter well.

"Well, I've decided that you're not going to be another setback," Ray went on. "At least not yet. You're going to be The One."

Nora sucked in a breath. "Wow. That's... that's a big statement."

"I know," Ray said. "I'm sorry if the letter I sent scared you. I think... I think I might have gone too far, too fast. But I feel a lot for you, Nora. And I- I hope you feel the same way."

"I do," Nora blurted out. "Of course I do- Ray, I love you."

A smile glowed across Ray's face. He leaned closer to her and stopped a few millimeters from her lips. "Is this alright?" he whispered.

"We've got one night, Ray Palmer," Nora whispered back, feeling her heartbeat thrum with anticipation. "I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to kiss you."

Ray leaned forward and suddenly all of Nora's senses had been blown up with Ray-Ray-Ray. He smelled amazing. His lips were soft and his hand gently stroked her messy hair away from her face. She could feel the silky cotton of his white t-shirt brushing her skin as she rested her hand against his side, leaning closer to him.

They broke apart for air and Nora let out a soft, giddy laugh, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was... better than expected."

"I'm not sure how to take that," Ray admitted, running his hand down her hair.

"Just take it as a compliment," Nora muttered, cheeks going red again. All of this relationship sappy stuff was making her awkward.

"You know, kissing is one of the things that is pretty tricky to do through letters," Ray mused, sounding a little disappointed.

Nora pulled away from him slightly, staring at her hands. "See Ray, this is what I mean. If you're with me... you'll be missing out on a lot."

Ray shook his head, leaning forward so he could see her face. "Well guess what? If I'm _not_ with you, I'm missing out on a whole lot more."

Nora gave him a wobbly smile, and then leaned in to kiss him again.

**linebreaker**

Ray and Nora pulled an all-nighter and spent the night talking, curled up on Nora's bed. Yet somehow it still seemed like no time at all had passed when Mona came bustling into the room with her cart. She squealed with joy when she saw them. "You guys made up! Yay yay yayyyy!"

Ray grinned, tightening his grip around Nora's shoulders. She let out a yawn and stretched, before nestling her head back in the crook of his neck. "Yeah, we made up," she said with a reluctantly happy smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad," Mona said, sighing dreamily. "But, um... Ray, you have to go. That feed of Nora sleeping is only going to be realistic for so long."

Ray's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know," he sighed. "But, um, hey! Maybe we could make this weekly!"

Mona looked dubious.

"Or... biweekly," Ray continued, sounding less enthusiastic. "Or... once a month?"

"We'll figure it out," Nora told him, putting her hand on his knees and gazing up at him. "I'll write you, okay?"

Ray's eyes lit up, and he seemed to take that as a promise that she wasn't about to quit on their blooming relationship now. "Good," he managed, before leaning down and kissing her, hard.

Mona was practically swooning by the time they broke apart. Nora gave him a long hug, and helped him with his suit. He took a deep breath. "Alright," he murmured, putting his hand on her cheek one last time. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Nora agreed, biting her lip in attempt to keep her eyes from welling.

Ray shrank down and Nora picked up his tiny self, carefully setting him back in the envelope. Looking incredibly sad, Mona reached through the force field and picked up the envelope, placing it on her trey. "Oh, here's breakfast by the way," she told Nora, handing her her meal.

"Thank you," Nora said, remembering the way she had treated Mona yesterday and feeling a surge of guilt. "For everything. Really."

"No problem!" Mona chirped. "I'll be back at lunch time! You should probably get some sleep."

She wheeled her cart out and Nora laid back down on her cot and shut her eyes.

**linebreaker**

_August 18, 2019_

_ Dear Nora,_

_ I have terrific news! Before you get your hopes up: no, it's not that I managed to wear down Ava enough to get them to release you. I'm working on it- I swear. I've been trying to get her to see that you should only be locked up because you're a magical creature, not because of your past. I mean, you were controlled by a demon. She has to realize that that's a powerful influence, and that you have turned over like eight new leaves. I've been trying not to push _too_ hard though, just because she has the power to stop this whole letter writing thing and I really don't want that to happen._

_ Anyways, my news. I would have loved for it to be a surprise, but Ava wouldn't go along with my original plan so I'll just tell you: I've convinced her to give visiting hours for good behavior! But it gets better. Because you're basically just in here because you're a magical creature, she's giving you a special allowance. We won't just get to see each other through a glass. We'll _actually get to see each other_, in person. And apparently we can even touch!_

_ The whole thing started when I worked with Cisco Ramon at STAR Labs (he's apart of Team Flash. I've mentioned him before, I'm pretty sure) to create a magic-dampening device! It'll just be a simple cuff that goes on your wrist and it'll keep you from using your powers. _I_ know that you wouldn't, but it was the last straw for Ava to be convinced that you could be trusted enough to be let out of your cell._

_ It actually gets even better than _that_, if you can believe it. Ava has agreed that, if the situation really calls for it, she will let you out to work with the Legends! We'll have to keep it super low-key, of course, to keep Nate's dad or anyone else in charge from figuring out what's going on. But hey, if you travel with the Legends... we could easily keep you on board for weeks without anyone knowing! All we'd have to do is drop you off where in time we picked you up. No one would be the wiser. Isn't that awesome?!_

_ As I said, I had this whole elaborate plan to surprise you. I wanted Mona to come in saying that there was something badly wrong, and then she would let you out and she'd say something like, "Take this cuff! It'll stop the alarm from going off!" And then she'd give you the magic-dampening cuff. And then she'd take you to the visiting room and I'd be there and we could reunite because I know I said that the sneaking in and visiting you thing would be regular but..._

_ Well, long story short, Sara found out and she threatened to tell Ava if I did it again, because she knew she'd get in _huge_ trouble if her girlfriend found out. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I thought you might be a little mad that I was too much of a goody-two-shoes to go against my captain's wishes but now it's all worked out! We'll be able to see each other regularly. The visiting max is once a week, but considering Ava set that aforementioned max, I bet I could get her to change it._

_ So there you have it. See, I told you this would work out. Things aren't perfect, Nora. But they're getting there :)_

_ Love,_

_ Ray _

**linebeaker**

Nora was so excited she thought she might explode. She had been sitting on her bed, ruler stiff, for what felt like multiple hours, unable to focus her mind on anything but _today was the day that she got to get out of her cell and see Ray_.

Mona had come by at breakfast with a few gifts. "I got you some clothes!" she chirped, sliding a reusable cloth bag through the energy field around Nora's cell.

"Mona..." Nora was touched. Mona could be a little annoying at times, but she was also the best female friend Nora had ever had. "That's so nice; you didn't have to do that."

"Try it on!" Mona urged, bouncing on her toes.

Laughing a little, Nora reached into the bag. The outfit ended up being dark jeans that flared at the bottom, paired with a dark red cold shoulder top. It was maybe a little less black then Nora was used to, but she supposed that's what happened when you sent Mona to the store for you. She had done a pretty good job, considering her personal taste.

"Thank you," Nora said, smiling over at her. "I love it."

"There's some makeup in there, too," Mona told her, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"Mona, you really didn't have to buy me all of this," Nora said, reaching down to root inside of the bag again. She came up with a dark red lipstick, a smoky eyeshadow kit, and a small table-top makeup mirror, and smiled. "This is perfect."

"Hey, consider it a really late birthday gift!" Mona shrugged. "Also, this job pays _realllly _well, and I don't buy stuff that much. Shopping for you was fun! It always feels nice to have a new outfit, especially when you haven't seen your special someone for _two and a half months_, and you're about to."

She winked and Nora felt a surge of anticipation, nerves, and excitement in her stomach.

That had been awhile ago. Now, for the first time in Nora's prisoned life, she wished that there was a clock on the wall. Normally, she _hated_ clocks in prison. It was very easy to fall into the hole of sitting and gazing at the clock, watching the hands move slowly around the face and bemoaning how much of your life you were wasting. Without a clock, you were never sure how much time there was until your next meal, or when you should sleep. You ate when food came, slept when you were tired, read when you were bored, and kept in shape because you knew it was the right thing to do.

Nora repositioned on the bed, letting out a deep breath and trying to calm the fluttering in her chest. It had been _way_ too long since she had seen Ray. It was even harder to go without seeing him now that she had the, admittedly slightly faded, memories of him coming to her cell, and kissing him, and curling up against him.

At the very least, now Nora knew that she wouldn't have to go that long without seeing him, hopefully ever again. Once a week was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Her door slid open and Nora leapt to her feet, watching as Ava walked into her room followed by two armed guards. "Good morning, Miss Darhk," Ava greeted calmly, walking over to the wall and touching the screen to lower the energy fields around Nora's cell. Nora considered for a second if it would be possible to get into Ava's head a little today. If she could make the other woman think about what it would be like if she and Sara were in Nora and Ray's position, she wondered if she would be a little more lenient.

The guards lifted their guns as Ava moved away from the wall, and Nora raised an eyebrow, breaking away from her thoughts. "Security precaution," Ava told her apologetically, walking into her cell. "Give me your hand, please."

Slowly, Nora extended her arm. Ava reached forward and clamped a thick metal cuff briskly around her wrist. The magic-dampening cuff made a small, electronic hiss-click noise, and Nora waited to feel some sort of pain as her magic was tamped down.

But there was nothing. Maybe a _slight_ tingling around her pulse, but she could have been imagining it. Covertly, she bent her un-cuffed hand at the wrist formed it into a choking motion. She was relieved when Ava didn't start gasping for air, and quickly dropped her hand. The cuffs worked.

Ava grasped her elbow and quickly led her down from her enclosure and towards the door. Nora hurried to keep up with the other woman's long strides. It felt so good to be out in the hallway, breathing different air and seeing a different four walls. Nora felt a sudden craving to be in the sun again. If she was lucky, the meeting room would have windows. If not... Ray Palmer was a good sunshine substitute.

Unfortunately for Nora's eager legs, they reached a new looking part of the containment facility fairly quickly. Ava punched in a quick access code to a door along the wall and it opened for the group of four to walk in.

The meeting room was pretty small, about fifteen square feet, with a couch and a chair and a small table in the corner. There were windows along one side of the wall, and Nora felt something lurch in her chest when she caught sight of a figure standing in front of one of them. Not only was there sunshine... but there was _her_ sunshine.

"Ray-" Nora managed, throat closing.

Ray spun around and a giant grin spread across his face. Nora broke away from Ava and ran forward, throwing herself into his arms. For a second their hands were everywhere- gripping each others shirts and hair, Nora's face pressed into Ray's neck. Unable to stop smiling, Nora pulled back and turned her head to look at Ava. "Thank you," she said, her voice wobbly but sincere.

Ava looked surprised. Was it possible that her eyes had teared a little? Nora couldn't be sure. "Just doing my job," she replied stiffly. "I'll let you two alone. You have two hours."

Nora and Ray nodded and Ava turned around, leading the guards out of the room. Nora shifted her attention back to Ray and he reached forward, cupping her face. "It's so good to see you," he murmured, thumbs stroking her cheekbones. "I missed you _so much_, Nora."

"I missed you, too," she replied breathlessly, before pulling his face down and kissing him.

"I missed that, too," Ray said with a laugh when they broke apart, panting a little.

Nora drifted a little ways away from him and went to look out the window. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face for the first time in almost five months. Ray came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wish I could just take you out of here," he murmured, nuzzling the area behind her ear. "You don't deserve to be in here."

"It's alright," Nora replied, covering his hands with her own. "Tell me about the Legends. How is everyone? How are _you_?"

"Aw, I knew you cared about my team," Ray teased. "Things are great! Well I mean, as great as they ever are. Sara and Ava are doing a bit better. Guess what? I think they're going to make it."

Nora smiled at the satisfied note in his voice. "Like you and me, huh?"

"Yeah." Ray leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Just like you and me."

**linebreaker**

About 6 months after Mona had delivered Nora's "break up" letter, she came flying onto the Waverider with a skip in her step and an envelope in her hand.

"Mona!" Ray greeted happily. "How's it going?"

"Great!" Mona chirped. "Now read the letter _pleeeease_ I think I know what it is but I'm not certain and if it's what I think it is I think you're _really_ gonna like it!"

Dutifully, Ray took the letter and tore it open.

_December 11, 2019_

_ Ray,_

_ Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to your last letter. Things have been completely wild around here. I have absolutely _amazing_ news. I wanted to tell you in person, but I also wanted to tell you as soon as possible, so I ended up going with the latter option. I feel like I probably know your facial expressions enough to imagine them as you're reading this letter haha. _

_ Alright, so my news: Ava came in and had a long conversation with me yesterday. She's finally caved enough to realize that demons really _are_ an impossibly influential force, and my actions since I was, like, 13 weren't really my own. The point you made to her a few weeks ago about Constantine being magical human and not being locked up really impacted her. So..._

_ She's letting me go._

_ I can picture your face right now. Don't squeal too loudly for the sake of Mona's ears, Ray. _

_ Things aren't perfect quite yet. I'll be released next week, and then be on house arrest for four months. Ava said that if I go back to my demon-like ways for even an _instant_, she will be dragging me back inside the cell, cutting off all visitors, and I will be in there for the rest of my life, no exceptions. So let's hope no demons try and take me over again, 'cause that'd be really bad._

_ I miss you like crazy, but I'll see you soon, right? In person. Outside. I can't wait ;) _

_ Love you forever,_

_ Nora_

Ray dropped the letter, his mouth hanging open and a buzzing, jubilant energy starting up from the tips of his toes and zinging through his body. "YES!" he yelled, starting to jump up and down. "WHOO HOO!"

Mona squealed and clapped her hands together. "You did it you did it you did it!" she cried, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

Ray hugged her tightly and then spun around. "Sara!" he shouted, taking off down the hallway, headed towards the Bridge. "Nate! We did it! Nora's out! NORA'S COMING HOME!"

**linebreaker**

Even after four full months of being out of prison, texting still felt a bit odd for Ray and Nora. That was why Nora had gotten a letter a week ago instead of a text telling her to meet Ray at his apartment at 6pm on Saturday, and to wear her nicest dress. It had taken Nora and Mona almost three hours at the mall to find that aforementioned "nicest dress", but it had been managed and now here Nora was.

She reached up to knock and stopped, catching sight of an envelope taped over door handle. Nora leaned closer, frowning as she saw the letter and A stenciled boldly on the front.

Nora quickly plucked the envelope from it's spot stuck to the wall and ripped it open. Inside was a fairly short letter.

_Dear Nora,_

_ You are probably standing outside my door reading this and being very confused right now. Well, just try and play along and trust me for a little bit, okay? The door's unlocked; let yourself in. _

_ Just wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful, amazing person I've ever met in my entire life._

_ All my love,_

_ Ray _

Nora looked quizzically at the letter, touched. She tried desperately to remember if there was anything special to them that day... but no. Their six-month anniversary had been a little while ago, and Nora could distinctly remember Ray mailing her an envelope with a beautiful necklace inside and asking her to dinner. Their one-year wasn't for awhile.

Nora shrugged, putting the letter into her purse. Maybe it was just one of Ray Palmer's flights of fancy that he wanted to take an evening to appreciate her. He got like that sometimes, and it usually ended in a _lot_ of compliments and generally some good food. She wasn't about to argue.

When Nora opened the door and walked inside, her eyes went wide. There were fairy lights strung in scalloped shapes along the walls, and when she peered closer she saw pieces of paper hanging from strings from the lights. She walked up to the nearest one. It was a photocopy of a letter.

_April 5, 2019_

_Ray,_

_ You have no idea how stupid I feel writing this letter. I literally had to ask Mona to bring me paper because she managed to forget that I'd need some to give you a response. Please don't fangirl too much when you see that I've written back... We're not going to be pen pals or anything stupid like that, I'm just bored. Single cell isolation sucks._

Nora laughed out loud. She remembered writing this first letter, trying to hide her pencil and paper from the security cameras the entire time. Mona had cheered quite loudly when she passed her the finished note and told her to take it to Ray.

She moved on to the next letter.

_April 14, 2019_

_ Ray,_

_ Replying seven days after I write my letter isn't late, you doofus. You actually have a life, unlike me. My life currently consists of eating, trying to get abs (it's going badly), reading steamy romance novels, and having a pen pal. Yes, I admitted that you're my pen pal whoo hoo jump and cheer yay. That was sarcasm, in case it didn't read well._

Nora laughed again. She had actually been a little annoyed when Ray's letter came seven days after she wrote hers. It had been his idea, after all. He should be making an effort.

The next piece of paper had a little more of the original letter than the first two.

_April 24, 2019_

_ Ray,_

_ Was that better? I didn't reply for a full four days (I know date wise it's five days but I get the letters generally a day or two after you write them)_

_ Shut up, of course I care. If I didn't care do you think I'd be here right now? Do you know how much trouble you'd get in if the Bureau knew you knew where I was and you weren't telling anyone? I mean, not that I did this all for you. I did it for me, too. But still. Also, what makes concern a shade, not a color? That's stupid._

Nora shook her head reading over her old writing. She had been pretty harsh to Ray at times. But she supposed that that's how she had acted before he had smashed down all her walls with his giant feet and taught her how to actually show people that you love them.

_May 1, 2019_

_ Ray,_

_ Look at that, we've made it to another month. Congrats to us. I think this is some sort of pen pal milestone, wouldn't you say? We should throw a party (sarcasm included)._

_ Jeez, no I'm not kidnapped. I promise if anyone tries to ambush me I'll take them out. And then maybe I'll come find the Waverider. Do you think your team would let me travel with them for a bit? Not that I want to be apart of a stupid team or a family or anything, just because I think I could be helpful. Also it'd be nice to stretch my legs and get some action._

Nora had to blink rapidly to get her eyes to clear. She remembered just how much she had wanted to be apart of that "stupid family", no matter how much she had pretended she didn't. And look where she was now. Where _they _were now.

_Ray,_

_ I felt like an overeager beaver (don't judge; that's something my dad would say) replying the day I received your letter every single time, so that's why this one's a little later than normal. _

_ Good grief, you have nightmares about me? Really try not to worry too much, you'll get grey hairs. Not that that's _so_ bad- grey hairs can be distinguished on some men. But please don't dye your hair grey because I said that... "some" men doesn't mean you. And no, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you if you had come to visit... but Ava would have and she may have put the kabash on these letters, so I wouldn't risk it. _

_ Ha, well, I don't say that many sweet things so don't get used to it. You probably get four or five a year, tops. And only because you're special._

That "sweet things per year" number had grown to be about one or two hundred. That was one of the many things that Ray had rubbed off on her over the months.

There were two more notes down the line. The next one was the longest, and Nora recognized it immediately. She felt an ache in her chest, but forced herself to read it.

_June 6, 2019_

_ Ray,_

_ You're probably totally freaking out because I haven't replied. Well, I did. Six times. My trashcan has a lot of half-written letters in it at the moment. (Oh, and thanks for the birthday cake by the way. Mona said that you picked it out. It was the highlight of my day.) _

_ I just... I feel like I can't do this through writing. I need to see you. And I know that's impossible. So I think that maybe we should stop this. Writing to one another. I just can't do it, knowing what we could have, knowing that I'm getting your hopes up. You and I could never work. I'm a Darhk, and you're Ray Palmer. You're a Legend, and I'm stuck in the Time Bureau's single cell isolation prison. We never stood a chance, and I was stupid for dreaming, and for hoping for it._

_ I'm sorry. You deserve so much more than me. I hope that you find the one someday, and that she is the most amazing, beautiful, kind, happy person in the world, because you deserve nothing less._

_ Goodbye, Ray._

_ \- Nora_

Nora took a shaky breath, wiping her eyes across the back of her hand. She remembered sitting in her cell the day after she wrote the letter, staring at the ceiling with her eyes glazed over. She hadn't wanted to move. She had barely had the energy to _breathe_.

And then Ray had showed up, and the worst day of her life had turned into the best. Well, at least at the time. The updated best-day-of-her-life title went to the day Nora got out of prison. Ava had walked her to the door and she had stepped into the fresh, freezing winter air to see snow fluttering down from the sky, and the entirety of Team Legends waiting for her. She had barreled into Ray's arms and they had both started crying, and then all the rest of the Team wrapped them in a giant group hug. Sara even made Ava join, though she was reluctant.

Forced to wipe her eyes again, Nora moved on to the last letter. It seemed it had read her mind as to what the content was.

_December 11, 2019_

_ Ray,_

_ Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to your last letter. Things have been completely wild around here. I have absolutely _amazing_ news. I wanted to tell you in person, but I also wanted to tell you as soon as possible, so I ended up going with the latter option. I feel like I probably know your facial expressions enough to imagine them as you're reading this letter haha. _

_ Alright, so my news: Ava came in and had a long conversation with me yesterday. She's finally caved enough to realize that demons really _are_ an impossibly influential force, and my actions since I was, like, 13 weren't really my own. The point you made to her a few weeks ago about Constantine being magical human and not being locked up really impacted her. So..._

_ She's letting me go._

Nora had reached the end of Ray's entry hall/living room, and the end of the string lights. She opened up the door into kitchen/dinning room, and saw one last letter taped to the table directly across from her.

Nora hurried over, trying to figure out what it could be. But this letter wasn't a photocopy... and it wasn't one she recognized.

_Dear Nora,_

_ It's your favorite pen pal again, hi ;) I hope you liked the line up. Nate and Mona helped me set it up, and I'm pretty sure both of them started crying at least once before they left this afternoon. _

_ You look beautiful. I can write that without even seeing you because you're _always_ beautiful, inside and out. You are the love of my life, Nora Darhk, and nothing could ever change that._

_ You may be wondering why the heck I'm doing all of this. No, it's not our anniversary. I couldn't wait until then heh heh. But it _is_ a special day. I wanted to do it right, which meant writing everything down so I could actually get it out instead of just looking at you and blubbering something dorky. _

_ Alright, I'm pretty much done now. Finish the letter, and then turn around ;)_

_ I love you forever,_

_ Ray_

_ p.s: Will you marry me?_

Nora let out a gasp and the letter fell from her hands. She spun around to see Ray behind her, dressed in a suit and down on one knee. Smiling widely with tears in his eyes, he handed her a pencil and a pad of paper.

Nora's hand was shaking as she took the pencil and scribbled something on it. Then she handed it back to Ray and dropped to the floor to kiss him.

_Ray,_

_ YES _

**Author's Note: ALWEH AL;SKC ew;lkj f I THINK I DID THAT REALLY REALLY REEEEEEALLLLYYYY WELL IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF AND I'M KINDA FREAKING OUT BECAUSE I'M SO HAPPY WITH IT AHHHH :D :D :D **


End file.
